Becoming Lovers
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: This is the short story of how my actual husky girl Lilly and I became lovers. We have had requests for this, so figured it was time! Hope you all enjoy our little tale!
1. Chapter 1

_**Lilly** : A lot of you have requested it, so here's the telling of how Cody and I became mates, hence the title! It's all in my POV, which was his idea. I think it came out pretty decent! Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Ya know, I can't describe how it is living with Cody...It's just awesome! He takes amazing care of me and I love him to death! I hate when he leaves everyday for what he calls "school" and I also don't particularly like that he sometimes smells of a human girl when he comes home, too, but it's not my business. I can just smell bad things about them on him...Right, living with him! Did I say it's amazing? Oh, yeah, I did!

He got me when I was a puppy from a place a long way from where he lives. I still remember that day, too...One of the best of my life! I was the only pup of all my siblings that was entirely white, and he says that's the reason he chose me, because of how beautiful he says I am! I'd love to be able to replay that day...Just magical!

It was a long drive to his home, but I loved every second! The wind blowing through my fur, the smells of all the flowers and trees we passed by, the sights...Of course, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep, in his dcarms, too! So comfortable! I felt so warm and secure, I knew I didn't want anything else.

When we finally got to his home, he let me explore the entire place, which was pretty big! The yards were absolutely massive and the inside of the house didn't feel much smaller. He already had some food and water set out ready for me, which was pretty good, by the way! Definitely some kind of meat instead of the hard, crunchy stuff I got after I stopped nursing from Mom. I really miss her, by the way...

After a few hours of exploring, the both of us playing and him showing me where I can use the bathroom, it was getting kinda late into the night and I was tired. I followed him to his bedroom and he set me up on his bed, telling me I can sleep with him if I wanted to, which of course I did! He went into a smaller room while I sat on the bed, watching him change clothes into just a pair of pajama pants.

I waited for him to lay down on the bed before I started looking for a comfortable spot and eventually laid down against his side where it was warmest. He turned onto his side and laid his arm over me, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside, but even more so when he kissed my forehead and said he loves me! I think I about fainted hearing that! I quickly dozed off to the most comfortable sleep of my life so far, thinking of how my life could get any better.

Over the next few months, almost a year, life was pretty damn good! Not much was different, although I was growing like you would imagine. He took me regularly to what he called the "vet", not something I really enjoyed. They liked poking me with sharp little things, touching me all over and taking my temperature from...well, my butt! He said it was all to make sure I was healthy and keep me that way, so I didn't argue.

Then, when I was about nine months old, a very different and new experience came; Heat. I'd heard him talking about it with his parents sometimes, how it should be coming soon. I didn't understand what it was until it did, and boy...It hit me like a brick wall! I felt so different all over, but the absolute worst part of it is the burning, itching feeling deep down inside!

Now, we regularly when on walks and even for a run every couple days, which meant we would always cross paths with other people and dogs. But, since I came into heat, we never went. He would apologize when he would go, saying it wasn't safe for me right now and he's just protecting me. How can he protect me without being here!? Looking back, I know he was, but I didn't understand at the time.

Finally, after a week or so of agonizing feelings and unwillingly leaving spots of blood on the floors and causing some stains that upset his parents, it was gone! I woke up one morning feeling much better and back to my usual self, much to my happiness! He said it would happen again in a few months, but now I knew how it would make me feel and what will happen, so I wasn't worried.

Now, I've spent enough time going on and on about growing up and living with him...Time for the part of the story this is all about! It was when I was nearly two years old and he was seventeen, or so he said. Remember how I said I didn't like when he came home sometimes smelling of other girls? Yeah, there was one I really didn't like...And I even had to meet her a couple times. Talk about hate! I just could not stand her! She seemed friendly enough, but I knew better...I could tell she was no good.

Whenever Cody brought her home, I'd go to our bedroom and just stay there until she left. There were a couple times he tried to bring her in, but I growled at her and let it be known I did not want her in there, which he seemed to understand, even though he wasn't happy with me about it. It made me feel bad knowing I upset him, but hey...I don't regret it.

Then came the time again for me to come into heat...Yes, it was annoying, but I just tried my best to ignore it. It kinda seemed like the human girl he was with had her own kind of heat, too...She would sometimes smell a little different and seem a lot more affectionate, which made me sick, by the way...Oh, sorry, getting off topic again...Whoops! Any who...

A few days into my second heat, he went out with this girl for the day on a weekend. I waited and waited all day for him to come home, but he didn't. Finally, late that night when I was nearly asleep, I heard the door open and him come in. I patiently laid there on the bed waiting for him, my tail wagging as I was. He came into the room a minute later, but I immediately saw he was extremely upset...I could see he had been crying at some point and was stuck somewhere between angry and sad.

He saw me laying on the bed and smiled a little, coming over and kissing my nose like he liked to and saying "At least you'll never leave me...I love you, Lilly..." My tail started wagging more and he went into his bathroom to get ready for bed. Oh, one thing he had starting doing was sleeping naked...I thought it was odd at first, but got used to it. Technically, I'm always naked, so...Yeah, it's alright. More comfortable, too! Not having clothes on makes his body heat warm me more!

He got in bed beside me and draped his arm over me like usual, kissing me goodnight and turned off the light. I quickly fell asleep in his warm embrace, oblivious to anything else going on. I was peacefully asleep when something woke me up what felt like a few seconds later.

I opened my eyes to see the light was back on and he was laying on his back holding his phone, an angry look on his face as he pushed the buttons. It buzzed a few moments later and he let out a frustrated sigh, tapping on it again, but then threw it across the room at the wall, causing it to break apart.

I whimpered and looked up at him my ears laid back since I was a little scared from how he was acting. He looked down at me and smiled a little, rubbing the side of my neck with his hand and saying "Sorry, Lilly...I'm just a little mad..." My tail wagged a little and I licked his arm, making him chuckle a little. He moved the blanket off to the side and patted his chest, saying "Come here, girl..." I got up and moved onto him like he let me do sometimes, and I really liked it, too!

He put his arms around my back and kissed my nose, saying "You're always here when I need you...My little pup..." My tail wagged more and I licked his cheek, making him smile more. He kissed me again as He started rubbing my back, which felt SOOO good! I crawled up more and licked him again, feeling something new building inside me. I know for one, my feelings were changing...

He stared into my eyes before kissing me one more time, but this time on my muzzle. I was a little surprised, but let him continue to do so since I liked it! It felt so different than his normal kisses, like it was more...loving! He kept doing it over and over and I felt the feeling getting stronger inside myself, along with that annoying itch in my girl parts return.

After a few more kisses, he stopped and gently squeezed me, saying "I love you, Lilly...So much...I know you'll never leave me...Cheat on me..." I lightly whimpered and nuzzled him, feeling his hands slowly move down my back and grip my butt. Out of instinct, my tail moved to the side and my butt raised up a little, surprising me a little, but I didn't want whatever was happening to stop.

He suddenly moved his hands off me and pulled away a little, saying "I...I don't know..." I whimpered again and crawled up more, licking his cheek and nuzzling his neck. He smiled a little and slowly put his hands back on my butt, gently squeezing as he pulled me up. I felt something between us push against my lower stomach a little, soon realizing what it was.

"I love you, Lilly...My baby girl..." He softly said, kissing right below my ear. It felt really good, to say the least! I licked his cheek and felt him move his..."manhood" from between us and to my womanhood, feeling it push my lips apart and the tip enter me a little. He stopped before he did anymore, staring into my eyes as he said "I love you, Lilly." With that, he pushed himself into me, making me lightly whimper from the pleasure.

He rocked his hips up and down, making himself slide in and out of me. I went back to licking his neck and cheek, my own hips rocking with his. It felt unbelievable, to say the least! Who would've known something so new could feel so amazing!?

It went on for a few minutes until he was breathing hard, his movements getting more jerky and erratic. "Ooh, damn...I'm not gonna last much longer, Lilly..." He groaned, putting his arms over my back and holding me tight. I felt a powerful and intense pressure building in my womanhood and my hips started jerking, the pleasure making me let out small whines and whimpers.

He suddenly groaned and pushed his hips up tight against mine the same time I felt a warm sensation enter and flow through me, which caused the pressure inside me to suddenly release in a mind blowing moment! I went limp against him as the feeling shot through me over and over. It left me panting like he was, running his hands up and down my back and kissing my cheek and nose.

"I love you, Lilly...So much..." He said, cuddling me. It felt so much better than usual, like much more loving. I nuzzled his neck and relaxed against him, letting out a content sigh and closing my eyes. He chuckled a little and said "Sleepy girl..." I licked his neck and quickly started to doze off, soon falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up from feeling him moving around and rubbing my tummy, making my tail slowly wag. I opened my eyes to see I was laying,on my back beside him and he was laying on his side. He smiled when he was I was awake and kissed my nose, saying "Morning, baby girl..." I licked his cheek and got closer to him as he kept rubbing my belly, his hand slowly moving down closer to my womanhood.

I felt him run his finger through a warm liquid down there on my womanhood, making me lightly whine from the bit of pleasure. He chuckled and brought his hand up, a white-ish liquid stuck to his fingers. I quickly sniffed and licked it off, liking how it tasted, actually!

After that night, we continued to have sex every other night, sometimes started by either of us. I learned a few good ways of telling him I wanted to, the easiest just being presenting my backside to him and curling my tail around. Sometimes we would be laying in bed and he'd start touching and rubbing me, or even sometimes licking me down there! More often than not, I'd get turned on and we would do it, but I do have times when I tell him no somehow, like a small growl or just covering my womanhood with my tail. He always got it and never pressured me, which I thought was really loving of him!

There was one night we were going at it and he was...Well, he said he was "coming" inside me. I was being rocked by the pleasure in my own body when his bedroom door opened and his Mom stuck her head in, looking right at us. Cody made it look like he was sleeping, but I was panting like crazy and his seed was filling me.

"You okay, honey? Hot in here tonight? I could hear you whining..." She quietly asked, seemingly believing he was asleep. I just wanted away and she left, closing the door and I heard the air conditioner as Cody called it come on a few moments later.

We've had some close calls here and there, but we never got caught, even though I see nothing wrong with what we do. He hasn't been with any other girls either, which I figure is good! I think life is pretty good...I love him and he loves me like nothing else! We're pretty much inseparable, aside from when he has to go do things I can't. It's okay, I don't mind, I just hate when he leaves for the night sometimes.

It's been about six years since I became part of his family and about five since we became lovers. I've had two litters of pups, caused by a breeder, not him...Just clearing that up. I absolutely loved being a mother, but was pretty upset when they got adopted like me. It wasn't too bad since we knew all the pups went to good homes and I still get to see a couple sometimes! Two boys I had...I love seeing them!

Well, I think that's all for now! Everything has been just amazing and I wouldn't change a thing! I can't imagine how much different my life might be if he hadn't adopted me...I doubt I would be anywhere NEAR as happy! I hope you all enjoyed this little insight to our life! I know I enjoyed telling it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cody:** Okay, so this is the second and last part to our little side story here. Lilly kinda fabbed some parts to her side, so...I figured I'd let you all know pretty much exactly what all went on! It's a bit more detailed in our "love" scenes, but we both agreed it came out nicely and right on track to the actual events._

 ** _Lilly:_** _Yeah, I did a little editing on my part, but I still liked it! This was WAY better, though! *giggles*_

* * *

Late into the night, around 11:30pm, I got a call from one of my friends. He and a couple others went to a party that my girlfriend, Taylor, went to as well. That was the first thing that surprised me, that she was there! She had texted me not two hours ago saying she was going to bed! He told me she had too much to drink and was passed out on the couch, but not alone...

I gave my manager a quick reason I had to leave early, even though it was only about an hour early, and quickly drove to the address my friend gave me. I pulled up and he was sitting outside waiting for me, so I got out of my car and went in with him. She was passed out like he said, laying on another guy and both of them naked! The smell of sex was heavy in the air, which made my blood boil.

We successfully got at the least her underwear back on her and I carried her out to my car, carefully sitting her in the passenger seat before getting in and driving to her house. I parked in the driveway beside her parents' cars and took her in, laying her on the couch while they asked me questions. I told them what obviously happened at the party and that she lied to me beforehand, too. While they were quite upset with her, they invited me to stay until morning, which I gladly accepted since it was late and I was tired, not to mention I live almost an hour away.

Her parents and I have always gotten along really good after they began to like me when we started dating about two years ago. Her Dad and I have gone fishing a few times together and her Mom says she simply likes my company, and also she wants grandchildren someday. Really hurt to tell her that wasn't going to happen now...

After we chatted for a little bit and she put a blanket over Taylor, I fell asleep in the recliner. I woke up again in the morning just before she did, which I'm glad I did. As soon as she woke up, saw where she was and that I was there, she immediately broke down crying. She knew what happened...And that I knew, too.

She didn't even try saying it was him that started it, she just laid it all out. She got too drunk and they screwed...Simple as that. I just let her talk and comforted her when she needed it, but when she was done, I had to tell her it was over between us. Even if it was a complete accident, she cheated, and I won't date a cheater.

She begged and begged for a second chance, but I wouldn't because I know she wouldn't do the same to me. She had even said so...I told her that I'll still always love her, but not in a romantic way anymore and left. I drove home and spent the day playing with my friends online and Lilly out in the yard. It helped calm me and keep me from getting upset.

A couple nights later, coming home from work, she started texting me saying she needs me in her life and loves me to death. I simply told her we're done, but she wouldn't stop. I went to bed with Lilly, my phone buzzing over and over again from her messages. Finally after about ten or so came in, I sent her one last one, saying _"I'm changing my number."_ and threw my phone at the wall, causing it to shatter apart.

I heard Lilly lightly whimper and I looked down to see she looked scared, so I smiled and rubbed her back, telling her it was okay and not to worry. She wagged her tail and cuddled against me, making me smile more. Ever since she was a puppy, she always had a special way of lifting my spirits when I'm down.

Now, before I go any further, I do sleep naked. Always have...Lilly doesn't seem to mind. I think she likes it, actually. I know I like the feeling of her soft fur and how warm it is! One thing I know she loves, and I do too is when she likes to lay on my chest. It's a really nice, loving feeling...Hard to really explain.

I moved the blanket off to the side and patted my chest, telling her to lay on me if she wanted to. She obviously did and wasted no time climbing up, laying down and putting her head on my shoulder. It's hard not to feel a lot better when the one you know loves you like nothing else is comfortable with you. Just a great feeling!

She's always liked to have her back massaged, so I happily did so, which I think made her a little more sleepy. She was dozing off, but I was spacing out and let my hands move down to her rear end, eventually massaging her hips. Her tail was slowly wagging and because of our position, it was brushing over my...well, my dick. I didn't even really notice it actually until I was hard and my tip was touching her womanhood, which was definitely hot and slightly moist since she was in heat, her second one.

Her tail stopped and it curled around to her side along with her womanhood twitching. I pushed up a little toward her, causing her lips to spread and my tip to rub her clit, which made her lightly whine and her hips to hunch down onto me. I gently, but firmly grasped her hips, pushing more until my entire dick slid into her warm, wet cunt, an indescribable feeling washing over me.

That was all I needed and began, for lack of a better definition, screwing my girl! She seemed to be loving it by her little whines and how she was licking my neck, which turned me on more. She was tight and very wet, her womanhood squeezing around me. It didn't take more than a couple minutes until it appeared she was having an orgasm; Her hips humping against me and I felt her cum leaking out around me. She was panting as she licked my neck over and over, occasionally giving a gentle bite.

Not long after hers, I had mine, seizing her hips tight as I came inside her. Spurt after spurt of my cum filled her, soft moans and whines escaping her with each shot of sperm. It left me panting like crazy and drained, in more ways than one. I slowly let go of her hips, expecting her to get up off me to clean herself up, but she stayed there, seemingly basking in the aftermath.

I gave her a kiss, not a small peck, but a full on KISS! Right on her nose...Her tail started wagging again and she licked my cheek, making me chuckle and I put my arms around her and turned onto my side, laying her on her side as well. I pulled out of her and watched my cum leak from between her lips, pulling the blanket back over us. I kept kissing and rubbing her back until we fell asleep, drifting off to probably the best sleep ever!

Sometime in the morning, I was awakened by feeling Lilly moving around and figured she was getting up to go outside like every morning. But then, I suddenly felt her cold, wet nose touch my dick, surprising me! I opened my eyes to watch her lay down between my legs and nose my crotch, staring right at me as she did.

I smiled and playfully asked "Just what're you doing, baby girl?" Her tail wagged and she licked me, making me lightly groan. "Something you want?" I asked, reaching down and rubbing her head. She continued licking me over and over, making hard again. She put her paws on either side me my crotch and kept going, her tongue feeling nothing short of amazing!

She suddenly stopped and let out a soft bark, getting my attention. I looked back down at her and she got up, turning around to present herself. I smiled and got onto my knees, wrapping my arms around and laying her on the bed on her back. Her tail was wagging and I kissed her nose as I moved over her, my hips between her legs and my dick laying on her stomach.

"Wanna go again, my pup?" I asked, rubbing her neck. She licked my cheek and whined, which I took to mean yes! I chuckled and put my hand on her chest, saying "Lay still, girl...I wanna repay you for last night..." I moved from over her and down to between her legs, putting my hands on her thighs and kissing her womanhood, which was extremely hot!

She whined and jerked her hips, making me chuckle and my tongue parted her lips, tasting her succulent flavor! She was writhing side to side on the bed, but my hands kept her butt in place. "You taste amazing..." I said, pushing my tongue into her and licking as much of her wet cunt as I could.

Soon when she was getting worked up and even more wet, I started sucking and licking her clit, making her loudly whine and try to buck her hips. I chuckled and kept going, tasting her cum start to leak out from deep inside. Without warning, she let out a harsh bark and squirted, her juice flowing out from her pulsating womanhood.

When her orgasm tapered off, I let go of her and moved back up, kissing her nose and she started rapidly licking my cheek and neck. I chuckled and kissed her neck back, reaching down and positioning my tip at her soaking wet love tunnel and slowly pushed in. She pushed her hips up to meet mine, forcing me as far deep as I could go, which was all the way until I felt her cervix.

I started slowly making love to her, her whines and little moans like music and she seemed to be loving every second! Her previous orgasm and fun made her extremely slick, making it so easy to slide in and out of her. Our speed slowly built up since I was making sure she was getting as much pleasure as she could until I was ramming her hard enough to make wet slapping sounds from between us.

In an instant, she barked again and came, her girly fluids squirting out around me and making herself and the bed wet. She started licking my neck again and I pushed as far in as I could, my cum shooting out and filling her innocent womb. Her womanhood was squeezing around me, like she was milking every last drop she could possibly get out of me.

Finally, I pulled out and laid down beside her, slowly and lightly rubbing her wet womanhood and feeling my sperm starting to leak out. I cuddled against her side and kissed her neck, holding her tight and ended falling back asleep.

Now, that was just our first couple days...It's been five years now since that night. She has multiple ways of telling me she is horny and wants it, her main one being simply showing me her needy womanhood. In the past five years, she's had two litters of pups for a breeder, mainly because it's not very easy finding husky/wolf mixes. She seemed to love having pups and still sees and plays with two of her sons to this day.

Sometimes, I have a better time making her feel good than having sex, which is why I got two very special "toys" for her. She absolutely loves them both and has figured out she can get them to tell me she wants to play! One is a full on, life size male canine dick with an inflatable knot. She goes crazy when she gets knotted, even more so after modifying it so it fits over me. I toy her until she cums, then knot and cum inside her. She has at least one more orgasm while that happens...

The other is a standard vibrator, but with a clit tickler! She REALLY likes that part! She cums really quickly getting screwed by it while her clit gets vibrated! Again, same with the other...If she gets it from where I keep them, I know she's up for a good time!

So far, she has been the only woman I've been with in the last five years, and I couldn't be happier! I know she would never cheat on me and that our love will never fade. We have sex at least four times a week on average, sometimes more, sometimes less. She's an amazing girl and I will never call her my pet or my dog...She's my special girl and my lover!


End file.
